


【磁石NS】寵兒

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027





	【磁石NS】寵兒

夜色點亮他的房間。你明白你不過是他的寵兒，但你無藥可救地愛上他。你的指尖摸索他的鬢角、他的後頸，差點要伸進去勾起他的衣領；他隔著長褲撫摸你的小腿，頭枕在你大腿上，你看不見他的眼神是否與你相同帶著慾望，你嚥下口水，只求他回頭的時候能夠對你說「我愛你」。他總是把自己藏的很好，你一再試探，卻被擋在門外，你越是想了解他，他越是躲藏。

「這次、我會試著愛你的。」他躺在你腿上，像是喝醉後不經意吐出的字句，迷迷茫茫，模模糊糊，你清楚他的恐懼，所以你連想要親吻都膽戰心驚。

你的手在顫抖，最後放在他柔軟的短髮上頭，卻安定下來。

「......ニノ？」

「開玩笑的，」他側過頭凝視你，瞇起眼勾起一個偽裝得極自然的微笑，「我才不是同性戀。」

你那雙手愣在半空中，急急忙忙縮回，又被他一把抓住。

如果不喜歡，這麼做有何意義？他到底在想什麼？

你忐忑不安地注視他紳士般在你手背上予你吻手禮，視線離不開他的貓唇，此刻你想要接吻，但你不敢。

他不是你的，從來都不是。所以親吻什麼的，還是免了吧。

你努力藏起你對他漸漸止不住的愛意，試圖掩飾，也只是徒勞無功，一切早已失控。

/

幸福的形式？例如你與他一起走過的街道、例如你與他一起度過的那幾年，例如你們說說笑笑、例如每個似乎纏綿卻什麼也沒做的夜晚，你想，那就叫幸福。你不奢求他的回報，當你的指尖溜過他熟睡的側臉，那兒既軟又綿，讓你想要用你的雙唇貼上那塊肌膚，輕嘗他無味的淡香。

你在他夜晚的房裡共享一本他喜歡的書，它現在也成為你喜歡的書，他小小的手掌撫摸書頁時擦出聲音，你試想，倘若那隻手撫摸的不是書而是自己的身體，會帶來什麼樣的感受，他的手滑過書頁上每個文字、每個詩篇，假想那是你的胸膛、你的腹部、你的小腿、你的腳背，他像個詩人朗誦上頭的詩句，那些黏在一塊的綿綿絮語如同你幻想千萬遍的情話，在你耳邊悄悄響起。

你們在冬日細雪翩翩的早晨穿起大衣，他在你眼中好比長不大的孩子，但你喜歡他這樣，他拉著你走出開著暖氣的房門，你們一起踏過門前淺淺的積雪，雪地上留下成雙成對的腳印。

然後度過春季，你仰起頭看櫻花盛放，他身邊摟著一個誰，眼角餘光是他與那個誰的親吻，你想剝下櫻花花瓣，往自己頭上灑，最好遮住你的雙眼，但你仍無法停止盯著他看，將自己帶入他的新歡，當作他浪漫地在櫻花樹下吻你。

然後走過夏季，那個誰也只有一季的燦爛，你不得不承認你心底的竊喜，你還是在他身邊，炎熱的傍晚你們以啤酒乾杯，共躺一張雙人床，他翻身背對你，你想擁抱他，而你卻步，你為自己的卻步找了過熱而不想擁抱的藉口。

秋天的時候你們在一家咖啡廳坐了一整個下午，你讀著他眉眼間的笑意，他明明沒有喝酒卻帶三分醉意，向你不斷傾吐他最近又認識了誰，欣賞了誰，像個得到新玩具的小孩，你自詡是他抱了十年睡覺時不可或缺的破舊娃娃，結了帳後，你們走在河濱公園，還不至於冷的要把手放進口袋裡，你們並肩走著，手指偶然的觸碰勾起你心裡的漣漪。

你回想起你們相識後的某天，他牽著你的手，即使你明白他當你只是朋友，你還是無法藏匿你臉上喜悅的表情。

「翔ちゃん，我好喜歡你。」

「我也是。」

你的手在顫抖，你悸動的心無法平息，你反覆咀嚼，是哪種喜歡，他卻搶先幫你回答。

「你是我最好的朋友。」

「謝謝。」

你笑得像哭了一樣。


End file.
